


Sensation

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [470]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Multi, Nipple Play, Sam-Centric, Sensation Play, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas focusing on Sam's body and making Sam go crazy, please and thank you ! :) p.s. also mentions about sam's tummy will be a big bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean and Cas had Sam splayed out, naked, on the bed. There was nothing to hide, nothing that Sam could do.

Sam panted softly, already incredibly hard, watching Cas and Dean’s every move, watching their hands ghost over his body, deciding where to land and play with first.

Dean’s hand landed on Sam’s nipples, and he started to pinch and tug at them, knowing how sensitive they were for Sam, and Sam groaned out loud.

Cas’ hand started to brush down Sam’s thighs, and he leaned, his breath splaying out around and across his balls, which were already starting to draw up.

“Do not come.” Cas said, looking up at Sam.

“You heard the angel.” Dean said, fingers tapping against Sam’s nipples. “Don’t come Sammy. Hold it for us.”

Sam nodded, and Cas and Dean continued to play with Sam’s body, Cas breath landing in the most intimate places it seemed, while Dean continued to play with Sam’s nipples, teasing them, before he leaned down, and started to worry at one, sucking on it, and licking at it, making Sam whimper and whine with need.

Cas moved up Sam’s body, stopping at Sam’s stomach, and he kissed it, nipping at the flesh, and pressing a soft kiss just above his belly button.

“Mmm…I love your stomach so much Sam.” Cas mused, kissing it over and over with big open mouthed kisses. “It’s so wonderful.” His fingers brushed along the flesh and Sam watched Cas through lidded eyes. “It’s one of my favorite parts about you. Besides your cock. Or your ass.”

“Or these sensitive nipples.” Dean grinned, pulling up and kissing Sam on the lips.

“Yes.” Cas nodded in agreement. He moved down and his lips hovered over Sam’s cockhead, before he blew lightly, and Sam’s hips jerked.

“Cas…fuck…” Sam grunted, and he watched and Dean crawled down, and started to do what Cas did, while the two’s hands started to explore Sam’s body, pinching and kneading the flesh in different areas. “Cas, Dean…” Sam whimpered. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold.”

“A little longer, Sammy. Doin’ good, baby boy.” Dena said, blowing softly against Sam’s balls, making the younger Winchester cry out.

“Guys!” Sam moaned. Dean and Cas each gave a kiss to Sam’s cockhead, which was now dribbling out pre-come. “Need to come.”

Dean blew gently against Sam’s cockhead again, and Sam cried out once more.

“Come.” Cas ordered, and Sam moaned, hips jerking up again, as he watched ropes of come splatter Cas and Dean’s face. Sam watched Dean and Cas lick a couple of stripes off each other, and Sam groaned.

“Too early to get hard again. I can’t. Fuck, you guys are too fucking hot.”

“Same to you Sammy.” Dean grinned, with a wink, before the two moved over, come still on their faces. “How ‘bout you clean us off?”

Sam moaned at the thought, but grinned and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, accepting the offer happily.


End file.
